Burn
by mint-mocha
Summary: Seduction is the name of the game as Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger get entangled in a complex web of love, lies and deception.
1. Burn

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own a watch and a couple of pairs of shoes so don't sue me. 

Burn 

by mint-mocha__

Prologue:

She remembers clearly how it started. The change from utter hatred to pure attraction. The way his looks of disgust turned to glances of complete lust. The way his arrogant smirk used to repel her, and the way that same smirk makes her gravitate towards him now. 

Draco Malfoy, the purest of the purebloods, son of a supposed Death Eater, public enemy number one until, well, until _that _day, had seduced her. And she had let him. The way his smoldering gaze ran all over her body that day just did her in. She was putty, not even under his hands, merely under his eyes. 

Of course the resistance was there, although it was pathetic. It was expected of her, Hermione Granger, bookworm, student extraordinaire of Hogwarts, Gryffindor prefect, in the running for Head Girl next year. Being exactly that, she was expected to abhor Malfoy's stinking presence. The way he mocked her and her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, was reason enough for her to detest his existence. He represented everything to hate, everything to fear, and everything that was oh-so-desirable. The quintessential bad boy. The wizarding world equivalent of the guy who wore tight leather pants and rode a motorcycle. And Hermione had, on more than one occasion, pictured the platinum-blond haired Slytherin prefect wearing nothing but tight leather pants, riding his Nimbus 2001, and landing right in front of her to sweep her into his arms and dip her backwards to kiss her until her mind explodes. Even before _that _day.  

She remembers the moment before she boarded the Hogwarts Express, and the prickly feeling she got. The feeling she got only when someone was staring at her. And certainly enough, when she turned around, Draco Malfoy was giving her a look that was nothing like the usual glares of repulsion he threw at her direction. His mouth was slightly open, his eyes wide. A gaze of pure shock on his near-perfect features. Apparently he noticed her looking back at him, because he snapped his mouth shut, gave her the briefest of his smirks and winked. Hermione thought then that even though she caught him looking at her with obvious desire, she thought, on his features, he covered it all up by having the temerity to be the slimy git that he is. 

He didn't talk to her during the ride to Hogwarts. Not that they ever did much of talking, since bickered is more like it. Hermione caught Draco looking at her direction once. But unlike most boys who would turn away in embarrassment at having been caught, he held her gaze, as if challenging her to do something. He trailed his eyes upon her, from her feet, up to her knees, a small part of her creamy thighs peeking out the short hem of her skirt, to her chest. There he stopped, a slow smile spreading across his face. He licked his lips, and then continued the ascent of his eyes over her body. He gazed at her long, delicate neck; his eyelids nearly fell closed and his mouth opened slightly. He took in the soft curve of her lips, her smooth cheeks and her chocolate-colored eyes. Her hair startled him, for what once was bushy and unmanageable, was now soft and sleek, with subtle waves that fell just past her shoulders. He smirked, as if he knew of the discomfort she felt at his inspection. 

At that moment, Hermione knew that the egotistical Slytherin asshole who just scrutinized every exposed, and some which were not, part of her body, would also be the man she would see whenever she shut her eyes. She knew then that she would dream of him at night, and want him to run his hands all over her body, the way his eyes did a few moments before. 

She hated him, she knew. His family's reputation was notorious. They abused house-elves, when she was a firm advocate of their rights, even forming S.P.E.W., which sadly, failed to accomplish much. Draco was against her society from the very start. He was very vocal about his disapproval. He mocked her, and laughed in triumph when her attempts proved futile. He loathed her best friends, especially Harry. It seemed as though Draco was jealous of the Boy Who Lived. Or maybe it was because he was a staunch follower of Voldemort, and Harry defeated He-who-must-not-be-named when he was only a baby. Draco also carried deep abhorrence for the red-haired Weasleys and their simple ways. Being the haughty aristocratic bastard that he is, he looks down upon the Weasleys, especially Ron, who was almost his exact opposite. Where Ron was crude, Draco was suave and charming. But what Ron lacked in seduction skills, he made up for in geniality and all around amiability, which Draco lacks. 

Moreover, his family, and he, hated her kind, Muggle-borns, or Mudlboods. She had lost count of the number of times the despicable word, "Mudblood," spilled past his lips to insult her and break the wall she built around her heart. He taunted her, mocked her, made her feel like the lowest creature on the food chain. 

And yet, at that moment, all she wanted was for him to run his mouth over her hot skin. His mouth, from where all sorts of invectives and insults have poured forth, was the object of her fascination. He made her burn like no other man did before. And she hated it. 

Everything that happened after _that_ moment, _that _day, felt like an insult to her intellect. Though she could not resist. Every glance set her body in fire. Every word, even insults, sounded like murmurs of love in the throes of passion. 

The burning she felt did not stop. Not even when he insulted her, called her names just like he always did. She wanted him, though she had the complete knowledge that he is perfectly content in casual shagging and feared commitment. It was the thing Muggle movies were made of: the allure of the forbidden fruit. What Hermione felt was against everything she and her friends stood for. But the burning wouldn't stop. 

Hi guys! I just wrote this out of boredom, and my obsession with the Draco/Hermione pairing, of course. J Please review. I really hope you enjoyed it. If no one likes my ficcie, then I'm not gonna continue writing it. Comments and reviews will be greatly appreciated. Constructive criticism will also help. Thanks a lot!


	2. Glowing Embers

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ain't mine.

Burn Chapter 1: Glowing Embers 

Sitting inside the train cabin with her best friends, Harry and Ron, Hermione felt safe. Away from Malfoy and his hormonal looks of lust, she didn't feel like she had to cover every inch of flesh that was exposed. She was just comfortable. Too comfortable to be noticed, apparently. 

She rolled her eyes when she heard Ron yapping about Quidditch plays and the current drafting of new players by the National team. 

_Oh come on. It's almost as if I'm not even here._

"When you two start talking about something else, call me. I'll be outside." And with that, she got up and started to leave. Ron ducked his head and grinned sheepishly. 

"Sorry, Herm. Don't go. We have a lot of catching up to do! Right, Harry?" He turned to the boy with the round glasses, a look of supplication all over his face. 

"Come on, Herm. How was your summer?" Harry asked, obviously trying to save their asses from the ranting the girl was visibly suppressing. 

Hermione shrugged and rolled her eyes again. 

Harry pouted his lips and started making poor puppy-dog looks when Hermione threw back her head and laughed heartily. 

"I was joking! I'll be back in a couple of hours. You two go on and talk for a while. I have some reading to do," she explained. 

Ron wrinkled his nose. "Reading?! Hermione, school hasn't even begun yet!" said the redhead.

Harry wiggled his eyebrows at Ron. "That's our Hermione…" he paused to look at the girl, "she'd rather spend time with her books than with us." He grinned. 

Hermione stuck her tongue out at them, stepped out of the cabin and slid the door closed. Behind her she could hear their unabashed laughter.   
  


_Merlin, how I've missed those two._

Hermione entered another cabin, an empty one, and sat down. She opened her book bag, took out _Hogwarts: A History_ and opened it. She did not, however, read it at all. She simply placed it on her lap and looked out the window. She didn't really plan on reading at all. She only wanted to spend some time alone. 

Seeing Harry again evoked the feelings she had long been having. Only now, she couldn't remember why exactly she had them. She had loved him for so long that she had gotten used to the idea already. She couldn't recall why, and that disturbed her. He had been her best friend. Handsome, strong, intelligent and sweet, Harry was every girl's dream come true. And he had been hers for as long as she could remember.

When she saw him again today at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, the sight he made took her breath away. No longer was he the scrawny, geeky-looking boy. He was now a beautiful man. His shoulders broad, his chest clearly chiseled under green cotton shirt he wore. His arms, rippled with cords of smooth muscles, looked strong. 

_Quidditch did him good_

His green eyes darkened with recognition as he gazed upon Hermione with a surprised look on his face. He smiled, stepped up to her and wrapped his arms around her body. 

"Hermione," he murmured, "you look beautiful."

He took a few steps back and grinned as Hermione curtsied. She laughed and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him a second time. 

"Harry! I missed you!" she squealed. 

"I missed you, too," her whispered into her ear. 

His mouth was so close to her ear. She could feel his warm breath tickling her skin. This would have been the perfect, magical, romantic moment. She knew that they would then have kissed, if only she hadn't gotten that prickly feeling at the back of her neck. 

She pulled away and turned around. And to her surprise, Draco Malfoy was standing a few feet away, staring at her figure with confusion written all over his face. He did a slow once-over of her body, from her feet up. It was heated, trailing and slow, and yet it was over too soon. Hermione shivered and bit her lip. She could feel the attraction bubbling underneath her skin. 

She glared daggers at the blond ferret, as though to mask the undeniable desire coursing through her veins. He smirked in triumph when she shifted her weight from one leg to the other, a thing she only did when uncomfortable. He knew this, of course, having done it in his presence more than a few times, especially when the word "Mudblood" was spat in the course of the squabbling.

Draco's eyes dropped to her neck once more, and then back up to meet her own. 

_What is it with my neck?_

He winked at her, so quickly in fact that she thought she had just imagined it. She nearly reeled in disbelief. He was already swaggering away when she recovered. It was then Hermione's turn to appreciate his looks. He had the most luscious rear and a strong-looking back. His hair was long enough to touch the collar of his shirt, and his body was like one of those Greek sculptures she saw in Muggle encyclopedias. She was blushing at her current train of thought when Draco turned to look back at her, a glint in his eyes.

"What the hell?" she thought.

"What's what?"  Harry inquired. 

She squinted at him and realized she asked the question out loud when she really did not mean to. 

"What's what?" he asked again, his forehead wrinkled in curiosity.

"Nothing. Look, the Weasleys!" 

She walked quickly towards the family of redheads. As expected, hugging and how-are-you's ensued. Harry kept on making confused glances at her. He came closer, lowered his voice and said, "I saw Malfoy staring at you like he was about to bloody pin you down and rape you. I was only waiting for you to complain, Herm."

"Harry," she cleared her voice, before she continued, "I can take care of myself."

He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye before he whispered the words that in other circumstances would have made Hermione's knees wobble.

"That doesn't stop me from caring. I don't want my Hermione being stared at like a piece of meat. You're too bloody precious for that."

"Your Hermione?" she croaked.

Harry's eyes flickered a little. He straightened up and smiled hesitantly down at her. "Yes, my best friend in the world."

Hermione sighed. For a moment there she thought that he had been on the verge of professing his mad love for her, but then, well, nothing has changed, obviously. Maybe she was just imagining things.

The peculiar thing was that she didn't at all feel disappointed. She was still confused by the Slytherin prat's weird actions earlier. She closed her eyes momentarily and tried to recall the way his eyes darkened with desire as he forged a path upon her body with his gaze. She almost moaned out loud if she hadn't remembered that she was surrounded by a lot of people, Harry and Ron included. 

_My friends hate him, and he hates them. Heck, we hate each other! Hermione Granger! You should be ashamed of yourself. Lusting after that bloody Death-Eating jackass!_

_We're not yet sure if he's a Death Eater._

_But his family dabbles in the Dark Arts. That's gotta mean something._

_Merlin, this is pathetic! Talking to myself about Malfoy!_

_That's because you want to jump his bones._

_I do not! I want to cast him into a roaring fire!_

_Or watch him dance buck naked in front of a roaring fire._

_Aaauughh!_


	3. Flammable

[Thanks so much for the people who reviewed my fic! Your feedback meant so much to me. =) Anyway, I know the last chapter was kinda confusing. Sorry for that. I'll try to revise it as soon as I finish my papers and my last long exam is over. I think fanfic writers who are a lot better than I am have already played this storyline to death, so please please please bear with me. Oh and this chapter is finally in Draco's POV! I have to admit I had a harder time writing this. I find Hermione's POV is so much easier to do since I can totally relate with the "attraction with the bad boy" thing. Oh well, I'm ranting. Enjoy! ^_^]

**Burn**

**Chapter 2: Flammable**

/ / indicate Draco's thoughts.

Draco always did have a passion for necks. 

He was in his own room, since being Slytherin prefect had its privileges. As soon as he arrived at Hogwarts, he had plunked down on his bed and did nothing but think. The look on his face as he was deep in contemplation was that of contentment. And he did feel like he was on cloud nine. He was still a little aroused, but then he would never admit that. For he was thinking of something he always deemed despicable.

He was thinking about Hermione Granger.

And her goddamn neck.

There was something very erotic about that part of a woman's body. He hated necklaces for the very reason that they blocked his view of slender necks with soft, smooth skin. He preferred his women's necks unadorned, free for him to slide his tongue along, without any slivers of metal obstructing his path. Pansy Parkinson, the ever-so-eager Slytherin slut had countless necklaces, chokers, bands and what-have-yous. He hated them. Not that he ever really liked Pansy much. She was too prissy, her voice too shrill. She just provided a good fuck once in a while. For him and everyone else who had a pair of legs. He cringed at the thought and tried to revert his mind back to the throats he had come to love. 

When he laid eyes on that exact part of Hermione Granger's body, he nearly groaned out loud in arousal. The skin on her throat was silky-smooth and rosy, and he wondered at the back of his mind if every inch of her skin was that beautiful. He pictured himself kissing the petal-soft depression between her collarbones and nipping her skin lightly, and he pictured himself doing a lot more to her than a little biting here and there. 

But of course, he had a reputation, as Draco Malfoy, to keep. Hanky-panky with the virginal mudblood wouldn't do him good.

_/People are going to think I've gone soft, and Father would disown me. Or if worse comes to worst, Father would _murder _me./_

Draco frowned. He knew what Lucius Malfoy was capable of. He definitely could kill his own son, if given the right reasons.

_/And sleeping with a filthy Mudblood is definitely a reason./_

He mentally chastised himself for having such thoughts. He would never sleep with a Mudblood. Not just because of his father, but because he hated Mudbloods altogether. And Hermione wasn't just a mere Mudblood. She was Potty's Mudblood best friend, aside from that redheaded Weasel.  

That knowledge should have turned him off.

It didn't.

Draco growled. He never found women beautiful. Sexy, yes. Fuckable, most definitely. But earlier that day he saw Hermione Granger for the millionth time in his life, and yet it was almost like laying eyes on her for the first time.

He growled again. 

_/How in the hell did that disgusting, ugly Mudblood turn into an oh-so-fuckable goddess?/_

Sexual tension, he could understand. But this, no way.

The thing was, he didn't just want to lay her down and ravish her. He didn't just want to do her over, under and sideways. He didn't just want to make her writhe underneath him in pleasure and make her scream. He didn't even just want to hear her call out his name as he was doing Lord-knows-what to her, although that idea was perfectly appealing.

He wanted to worship her.

_/Oh but, God. She was beautiful./_

Of course she had been locked in an embrace with Potty when he was able to catch a glimpse of her. He didn't mind really, for he was too busy noticing her luscious legs and full hips to actually look at that fool. She must have felt him looking because she pulled away from the Idiot Who Lived suddenly and turned around.

He had licked his lips when he saw her staring. He had sent all sorts of suggestive innuendoes, because he didn't want her to know. 

It was insane. Unacceptable. Inexcusable. Pathetic for a man of his stature. A Malfoy, the best of the best, and a Mudblood. 

_/Get a grip, Malfoy./_

He wanted to scream. He was torn between his reputation, and the pleasure he knew he would get from Granger.

_/What's it gonna be? Your ass or her ass?/_

Draco smirked at the thought. Little Mudblood had a fine ass.

_/Well?/_

_/It's physical attraction, you dumb oaf. You'll get over it./_

Somehow the thought didn't help at all.

He growled for the nth time. He would never admit it to anyone. He couldn't even admit it to himself. For the worst thing that could possibly happen had happened to him that day. 

He fell in love. And not just with anybody. He fell in love with the worst person he could probably pick. 

_/Oh Merlin, why couldn't it have been Pansy? Wait, scratch that. But why, of all people, _her_?/_

He fell in love with Hermione Granger. 

_/Shit./_

[Weird, huh?]


	4. Scorching Hot

[Gosh…thank you so much to the people who reviewed my fic! =) I love getting feedback. Anyway, I pretty much have an idea as to where this is going, but I'd love your suggestions. Input from you guys would be good. ^_^ You can email me at draco_is_a_god@yahoo.com for your suggestions. Oh and yeah, I know Draco and Hermione seem like total schizophrenics in my fic. I'm really sorry about that. ^_^ Now this chapter totally sucks. It's all because of my annoying Lit professor. Grrr..I know, I know. Not an excuse. Hope you enjoy this horrible chapter!]

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I own only an Ateneo ID and a couple of pairs of shoes, so please don't sue me. My parents will kill me if they find out that Miss Rowling is suing me for illegal use of her characters. 

**Burn**

**Chapter 3: Scorching Hot**

Indicate Hermione's thoughts

Hermione stood in front of the mirror, staring at her reflection. Today was the first day of class, and instead of being excited just like she always has been, she was particularly anxious today.

_It's that jackass. You're being like this because of the annoying ferret._

She ran her fingers through her hair to smooth it down. Instead of getting the desired effect, a few unruly strands got caught on her nails, ruining her look altogether. 

Hermione sighed in exasperation and glanced at the clock beside her bed. She groaned. She was going to be late for breakfast if she didn't hurry. She decided to use a Hairstyling Charm and her hair fell into luxurious waves against her shoulders. 

She looked at her reflection again and felt satisfied with what she saw. 

_If I daresay, I look good today._

She smiled at the thought. 

She grabbed her bag and dashed towards the Great Hall. Right outside the door, she stopped to put her bag down and brush a piece of lint from her robes. 

"You missed a spot," she heard someone say. 

Her eyes widened. 

_Malfoy._

Slowly, she turned around to look at the man who spoke.

"Wh-what?" 

Draco came closer and brushed his fingertips against her shoulder. Hermione nearly jumped at his touch. It was damn near electric, and it made her knees weak.

"There," he said. With that, he smiled.

_He smiled. He didn't smirk his infuriating smirk, he actually smiled! What the fuck?_

He looked beautiful, smiling like that. His perfect teeth gleamed against the harsh light of the corridor. A lock of platinum blond hair framed his stormy blue-gray eyes. She ached to brush that lock of hair away from his eyes. 

She let go of the breath she was unconsciously holding.

"Oh. Malfoy. It's you." 

Draco's wide smile abruptly vanished and he seemed almost…

_Disappointed?_

"You know, Granger, if I didn't know any better, I would have thought you were actually speechless back there," he sneered at her. 

_Now there's the Malfoy we all know and hate._

"Hmm. Maybe little Mudblood has the hots for me," he continued. 

Hermione glared before snapping back at him.

"You were staring at me yesterday, Malfoy. I detest your existence, but apparently YOU have a thing for me. So don't turn this about me."

Draco was visibly taken aback by this. He frowned, and then let out a little chortle.

"I see," he drawled.

_What the… _

"What? You finally realized that your vile existence is actually the reason why women carry pepper spray?" she asked hotly.

His face scrunched up, obviously not knowing what pepper spray is.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Muggle thing. Forget it. What is it?!"

"Nothing." He smirked.

_There's that smirk. Ugh, how he irritates me! Oh but what beautiful, tempting lips. I wonder what it would be like to…_

"It's obvious, little girl, that you are sexually frustrated. And you want to make it appear as if this is all about you so that you can run to your Potty and Weasel to whine. Of course one of them, or both, will definitely try to comfort you in ways that are going to relieve you of that frustration you hold." 

He turned on his heel to enter the Great Hall, but Hermione grabbed his robes and slapped him.

Or tried to.

He caught her wrist before she was able to do any damage. 

"Let me go, you pathetic jerk," she growled at him menacingly.

Draco's fingers tightened, and he used his free hand to push her against the wall. They were so very close. Hermione's face was inches from his throat. His scent intoxicated her. He smelled delicious, like peppermint. She inhaled and closed her eyes. 

_Oh dear. Oh no._

He let go of her wrist and her hand dropped limply to her side. He was expecting her to give him a tongue-lashing, or bolt out of there, or both. But she did nothing. He looked at her, and saw that her eyes were shut, her lips curved in a small smile. 

"Was I right, little girl?" he inquired softly.

"Hmm?" 

He lowered his face until his mouth was almost against her ear.

"Was I right?"

He leaned closer, his mouth touching her earlobe. He blew lightly on her ear before he licked lightly at the spot under. 

She whimpered.

"C'mon Mudblood. Say something," he urged.

That certainly got her started.

She pushed him away and slapped him. This time she succeeded. The sound of the slap rang out through the corridor. 

Draco yelped a little and held a hand against his reddening cheek. 

"Don't call me Mudblood! If anyone here is sexually frustrated, it's you. Obviously no girl wants to even be near you. You're so willing to take advantage of me even though we hate each other. No one likes you, Malfoy. Face it. So fuck off!" 

He dropped his hand and crossed his arms against his chest. 

"So defensive, Granger. On the contrary, I can get any girl I want." He raised his left eyebrow. "Even you."

"I'd like to see you try," she snarled, challenging him.

He walked past her, and placed his hand against the door. Hermione couldn't see his face, but she knew that he had that smarmy smirk plastered all over his face.

"You would, wouldn't you."

He pushed the door open, and left Hermione standing alone in the corridor.

She touched her fingertips to the place just below her ear, where he had licked her skin. She shuddered at the memory of the feeling.

_Oh bloody asshole. Oh bloody seductive asshole._


	5. Combustion

[To all the people who reviewed my fic, I just wanted to tell you guys that if I were as rich as Bill Gates, I would give all of you Christmas gifts. But then, I'm not. So the only thing I can give is my deep thanks for your wonderful comments regarding my piece of pathetic writing. Thank you so very much. ^_^ Merry Christmas to you all! Enjoy this chapter!]

Disclaimer: Harry Potter? Mine? I wish.

Burn 

**Chapter 4: Combustion**

_/ /_ indicate Draco's POV

Draco entered the Great Hall with a grim look on his face. He went straight to the Slytherin table and sat down. He could see all eyes were fixated on his swollen cheek.

_/Bloody bitch! I tried being nice to her and she slaps me./_

He clenched his fist tightly and pounded on the table in anger. Pansy scooted over to his side and ran her knuckles over his cheek. 

"Baby, what happened to you?" She leaned closer and tried to kiss his hurting cheek, but Draco just pushed her away.

"It's none of your damn business, you nosy bitch. Get away from me." 

Pansy sniffed in indignation and got up to sit at the other end of the table. She may be promiscuous but she did have some pride. 

Draco just rolled his eyes and looked around the Hall. He glanced at the Gryffindor table. Potty, Weasel and the Weaselette were looking around just like him. 

_/Where is she?/_

Blue-gray eyes met green. Draco smirked when the Idiot Who Lived cast him a look that exuded pure hate. The world probably stopped turning for a moment, and must only have resumed when the glaring match ceased. 

_/What a loser./_

The redheaded Weaselette suddenly whipped around to look at the direction of the Great Hall's door. 

And there she was.

His Granger.

And her goddamn neck.

She was flushed, as if she had been running for hours. She was walking towards the Gryffindor table when she turned to glare daggers at him. She sat down in a huff.

_/Still angry. I wonder if I should apologize./_

Draco shocked himself by thinking this. He really was getting soft.

_/A Malfoy never apologizes. What's wrong with you?!/_

He sighed. 

_/I'm in love with a disgusting Mudblood. What can be any more wrong than that?/_

He thought for a while and decided that a fresh bout of verbal war with the Gryffindor Golden Trio will wash away his longing for the girl with chocolate eyes and a beautiful neck.

He was about to get up when he saw Potty lean closer to Hermione. He was whispering something in her ear. The girl blushed a little and said something very long.

_/Probably explaining where she was./_

The green-eyed boy tucked a few stray strands of hair behind her ear and ran his fingertips along the side of her neck. The neck HE desired.

Draco growled.

_/He's putting the moves on my Granger, the bloody annoying git./_

He frowned. The girl wasn't his, and he knew that. Neither should he want the girl. Not even a little. Not even at all.

He watched them very closely. Especially Hermione. He wanted to see if she was responding to Potty's pathetic little flirtations. 

She giggled when Harry whispered some presumably sweet little nothing in her ear. She was biting her lip and blushing ten shades redder than the Weasel's hair.

Draco was on the verge of an apoplexy when he saw something that nearly made him jump around in satisfaction.

Potty tried to hold Hermione's hand, but she pried it away from Harry's and laid it on her lap. 

Draco grinned. Poor little Harry Potter was looking ridiculous, obviously trying to apologize to the miffed girl. Granger was rolling her eyes and pulling at the robes to make the pathetic boy sit down.

She looked at the Slytherin table, and saw Draco's eyes filled with mirth, an amused grin on his face.

Hermione scowled a little and then got this look on her face. Draco just couldn't tell what it meant.

He found out soon enough.

She grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him down. She leaned in closer and whispered something in the boy's ear.

Then she blew lightly, mimicking the Slytherin prefect's movements earlier.

And licked.

Draco gasped.

_/Fuck!/_

Of course Potty gasped too. The boy removed his glasses to wipe the sweat from his brow. He then turned to Hermione, confusion in his green eyes.

The girl, however, wasn't paying attention to him. She didn't even hear his voice when he said something. She was paying attention to someone else, and had eyes only for that person.

She opened her mouth slightly and her tongue slid out.

She licked her lips ever-slowly.

Draco gasped again.

_/Merlin! What in the hell is she doing!?/_

Hermione then turned her head to place a massive kiss on Potty's lips. She was brushing her thumb against the side of his mouth when she felt her arm being seized by strong fingers.

She saw Draco's face, pain and fury reflected in his eyes.

"You are coming with me," he roared harshly. 

"No." she said decisively. She tried to pry her arm away, but he was just too strong. She looked at her friends, but they were just looking at Draco in utter and complete astonishment. Ginny's face was as red as her hair, Ron looked like he was about to hurl slugs again, and Harry, well, he looked like an. . .

_/Idiot./_

"You are coming with me," he repeated. 

He dragged her away from Potter, away from the Gryffindor table.

As soon as they got outside the Great Hall, Draco released her arm. He was getting quite tired with her struggling.

"YOU!" Hermione screeched. 

It was like a replay of the scene before. She raised her hand to slap him, but he caught her wrist again. Only this time, he didn't push her to the wall. He released her wrist, quickly slipped an arm around her waist and another around her knees and lifted her over his shoulder, her backside raised in the air.

Hermione opened her mouth to scream.

_/Oh hell./_

"Shut up," he ordered fiercely.

Draco realized, as he was carrying the struggling girl on his shoulders, that the feeling of Hermione in his arms was the sweetest feeling in the world.

He brought her outside, to the Quidditch pitch. 

"Let go of me," she said simply.

He did just that. He dropped her and she landed on her rear.

"Ow. Not like that!" She got up slowly, rubbing her butt.

Draco shrugged.

"Now what?" 

She was looking at him, a mixture of hate, amusement and interest on her face. 

The sound of thunder rumbled through the sky. She looked up. Gray storm clouds were hovering above.

"Are you going to tell me anytime before it rains?" She placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head.

_/Beautiful. Simply beautiful./_

Draco felt raindrops falling and looked at the girl.

"Guess not," he drawled. With a grin, he took one step closer. It was beginning to rain harder, and they were getting soaked.

Hermione was drenched, head to toe. The sight she made aroused him to the fullest. Her wet clothes accentuated her curves, water dripped down her legs. 

He gritted his teeth to keep from moaning.

_/Don't do this to me, Granger./_

"We're gonna get sick, Malfoy. Will you just say what you want to say?"

She was shivering now. He wanted to envelop her in his embrace.

"What the hell were you doing back there, Granger? Kissing Potty to annoy me." He took a step closer.

"I wasn't" was her only reply. 

_/No violent reaction?/_

She was fixated to the spot she was standing on. She didn't move. She merely opened her mouth to speak.

"I was trying to make you jealous."

Draco's jaw dropped open. Raindrops were falling inside his mouth, but he didn't care at all.

_/Did I hear her right?/_

"What?" 

Hermione bit her lip. "You heard me."

He took another step closer, searching the girl's eyes for something that says she's lying. There was none.

In her eyes, an ongoing battle was taking place. Hesitation against want, hate against passion.

Such was the battle ongoing in Draco's own heart.

He took another step, and this time they were a hair's breadth away from each other. He cupped her face in his hand brought his face closer.

He growled.

"I can take you right here, you know. And you won't be able to do anything." He was teasing, instead of threatening. "I can rip your clothes off and ravish you right now."

"I know," she replied. "That's why I did that."

He growled and let go of her chin.

"I don't understand you, Granger! What the hell is it that you want?!"

She shrugged. "You brought me here. What is it that YOU want?"

Time stood still. He turned around to leave. He only got around to taking a few steps when his mouth dropped open again at her words.

"Do you want me?"

He whirled around to face her. They were both soaking and cold. Inside, though, he felt like he was burning. Heat was spreading all over his body, warming him to his toes.

He stood in front of her once more and leaned in. 

"Yes."

And before he could kiss her, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him first.

_/Shit./_


	6. Scalding Waters

Burn 

**Chapter 5: Scalding Waters**

Indicate Hermione's thoughts

She could taste the sweetness of the rain mingling with the sweetness of his kiss. For a brief panicked moment, Hermione thought of pulling away.

_Oh but this is better than any dream…_

She parted her lips and Draco's tongue slipped in to caress her own, coaxing her to respond in kind. She fought against the velvet stroke of his tongue, moaning in pleasure.

He pulled back suddenly. Even through the blur of the rain, she could see the emotions dancing across his face. 

_He's angry, he regrets it. And yet. . . _

The rain had stopped. They didn't even notice until the clouds parted to let a ray of sunshine peek through.

Draco tipped her head to one side. Hot lips met wet skin. He kissed her once, twice. She gasped when she felt his warm tongue slide across her skin. She threaded her fingers through his wet hair and grasped his head.

_Yes._

He trailed wet, open-mouthed kisses along her neck, nipping lightly and licking against her collarbone. She moaned as white-hot pleasure surged through her body. He bit her, hungrily, as though he wanted to devour her flaming skin. He followed each bite with the soothing stroke of his tongue over her. 

"Draco," she breathed.

He froze, then pulled back.

Hermione's eyes were still glazed over with pleasure when he spoke. 

"You never call me Draco."

Her eyes snapped into focus. 

_He does regret it._

"I was just surprised," he explained.

She gave him a small smile. "There's a first time for everything."

He gave her a light peck on the lips before he grabbed her hand. He gazed at her drenched figure, then tilted his chin towards the door of the building.

"Come on. We have to get you out of those clothes."

"And you want that don't you." Hermione smirked.

Draco licked his lips and growled softly. He pressed his body against her. She gasped softly when he grasped her buttocks to push her hips to his. Amidst the coldness of his clothes, she could feel the heat of his arousal.

"Feel that, Granger. You make me burn."

She closed her eyes and moaned at the desire in his voice, and was about to kiss him again when he pulled away once more.

She nearly cried out loud in frustration. Draco was already walking towards the building when she opened her eyes. He turned around to look at her.

"Hurry up. You're gonna get sick."

He waited for her to gather her senses. They walked together, looking slightly silly. The Gryffindor and the Slytherin, mortal enemies since the moment they met, walking side by side, soaking wet. 

Draco halted abruptly and looked at her. 

"I still don't - - -"

She pressed a finger to his lips. "Understand. I know. I don't either."

He smiled ruefully and kissed her passionately. 

_What am I doing? Anyone can pass by and see us!_

Her train of thought, as well as their kiss, was broken when they heard a loud gasp.

Oh no!

Draco and Hermione, both startled as hell, jumped away from each other. 

They looked at person who gasped. Hermione's eyes widened, and she almost trembled in fear. She knew her life was nearly over. A friendship forged through a battle against a mountain troll was about to end. The person's mouth was open, brow knitted in confusion.

It was none other than Ginny Weasley.


	7. Spreading Fire

[This chapter is so horrid. Ugh. I have no idea what I'm doing. And oh, this is where the deception part comes in.]

Disclaimer: [Do I really have to repeat myself?] I don't own Harry Potter. Although I wish I owned Draco.

Burn 

**Chapter 6: Spreading Fire**

/ / indicate Draco's POV

Draco glanced at Hermione. His heart nearly broke at the look of sheer terror on her face. She was shaking uncontrollably, and he didn't think it was because of the cold. 

Arthur Weasley's baby girl had caught them locked in a passionate embrace. The Weaselette had gasped so loudly and he figured it must have been so horrid a sight for one of his enemies. 

The redhead was staring at them in disbelief. He had to admit, the entire situation was extremely unbelievable. Too much, even for him.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Ginny beat her to it.

"You don't have to explain," she started, a biting tone in her voice. She paused to look at Draco. "You chose the Prince of Slytherin over Harry."

Hermione stared at Draco for a moment, before talking. "There is no choice to make, in the first place."

Weasel Junior simply rolled her eyes at this and snorted. "What sort of game are you playing, Hermione? You openly flirted with him over breakfast. Now you're snogging Malfoy! Will you stop playing around!"

"It's difficult to explain, Ginny," said Hermione in a strained voice.

"My brother will be absolutely livid when he finds out. And Harry will die. He won't be ably to take this. Our lives will fall apart, and it will be because of you."

Hermione reeled from the anger and accusation dripping from the younger girl's voice. "Maybe if I explain it to them, they will understand."

"That's right, Hermione, keep telling yourself that," Ginny retorted derisively. She turned to look away. 

"Harry loves you, you know."

Draco was positive he saw tears in the Weaselette's eyes, but they were gone when she looked up again. All he saw was hate. 

A strangled sob escaped Hermione's throat. He placed an arm around her shoulders, but she just swatted it away. He was a little hurt, and it must have shown in his face.

Ginny regarded him for a moment, and then her face broke into a smile. 

"I won't tell them."

"What?!" It was the first time he spoke since the Weasel Junior came.

_/She's up to something./_

"So Malfoy has a voice," she murmured. "I'm not telling on you, so don't worry."

Draco was not too quick to trust, but they had no choice, as of the moment. He nodded and gave a tight-lipped smile.

"Thank you."

Granger stared at the redhead for a moment. "Why?"

Ginny shrugged. "Not worth my time." She turned around and left them. 

_/Not worth her time? I still don't trust her./_

He looked at Hermione. She had her arms wrapped around her shaking body, eyes shut.

Draco placed his hands on each side of her head and kissed her lightly on the forehead. He hugged her, place his head on top of hers, and closed his eyes. 

"You didn't even say something."

He reluctantly pulled away to look at her. She was looking at him accusingly.

_/Please don't look at me like that./ _

He sighed. "I didn't know what to say."

There was something about her eyes at that moment. A whole lot of sadness, pain, worry, maybe a bit of anger. And something else. 

_/Love?/_

That unidentifiable something in Hermione's eyes tugged at his heartstrings. He wasn't even sure he had a heart, until he felt it breaking slowly, little by little, at the hot tears brimming in the girl's chocolate eyes. 

He wanted to hold her, shield her from misery, make all of the pain go away.

_/What the hell are you doing to me Granger?/_

Something about the look in her eyes made him want to say something he has never said before. Pride, arrogance, and everything else in his cold spirit stopped him from doing so, from saying so. But that look, that sorrowful look, shattered everything that was so bitter and apathetic in his heart. 

"I'm sorry."

_/There. I've said it. I can't believe I've said it./_

Hermione's eyes widened, and tears tumbled down her cheeks. She fell into his embrace and buried her face against his neck.

"I don't know what to do, Draco. If Harry and Ron find out, it will all be over," came her muffled voice. "Something will go terribly wrong, I can feel it."

He stroked her hair and whispered softly into her ear. 

"You're right here in my arms," he paused to take her chin and make her look him straight in the eyes. 

"All is right in the world."

He leaned in to kiss her, and the moment their lips met, all their troubles went away.

_/Nothing makes sense now. But I don't care anymore./_

The softness of her lips, her scent drove him mad. Her beauty, her passion, filled his senses and made him feel like he was falling and flying at the same time.

She pulled away, looking happy and sad. An internal debate went through her head.

"Everything is happening so fast. It doesn't make sense," she murmured breathlessly.

She caressed his cheek, the one she had slapped earlier, and kissed it softly. "And yet I - -"

"Shh. . ." Draco broke in. "It doesn't have to make sense."

Hermione smiled wryly. "I know. It doesn't make sense that I'm in my worst enemy's arms right now, and that I actually want to be."

She paused to bury her face against his neck once more and inhale his scent. She sighed deeply. She pulled back and looked at him pointedly.

"And it doesn't make sense that after one very complicated day, I'm falling in love with him."

_/Holy shit./_

"I think I love you, Malfoy."

He grinned, threaded his fingers in her wet brown hair, pulled her close before he whispered softly.

"Good."

Hermione groaned and tried to disengage herself from his arms but he wrapped his arms around her waist, tighter than before.

Draco laughed. "You're not letting me finish, Granger."

She rolled her eyes and pouted a little.

"Look at me," he ordered with a playful tone.

She gingerly met his eyes.

"I love you, Hermione Granger."

_/I must be crazy./_

Their lips met in an explosive kiss. They were both exhausted, but what little energy they had in their bodies they poured into that powerful battle of lips against lips, tongue against tongue. Emotions were incorporated into it, raw and vibrant. Desire as thick and sweet as fresh honey coursed through their veins. 

She moaned softly against his lips. Her tongue played with his, invading as much of his mouth as it could find. It was maddening. 

_/Oh Granger, what you do to me./_

_/I really must be crazy./_

He smiled inwardly, kissing her more fervently than before.

_/Crazy in love./_


	8. Smoke Rises

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. There.

**Burn******

**Chapter 7: Smoke Rises**

Indicate Hermione's thoughts

Hermione was walking back to Gryffindor tower when a vague thought crossed her mind for a brief instant. She had gone through the most insane of days, but none could quite compare to the insanity of today.

Ear-licking, flirting, snogging. . .I don't remember seeing those in my to-do list this morning.

She groaned when she remembered that all of them had been with Draco Malfoy. It all seemed so bizarre. And wrong.

But it felt so right.

His lips tasted like they were made to kiss hers. His hands seemed to be made to run all over her. His body fit perfectly with hers. 

She had always been so afraid of intimacy. Even hugging Ron didn't feel right. Hermione was only truly comfortable with Harry. Maybe that was why she had always wanted herself and Harry to be together.

_But not anymore. I know now who I really want. And it isn't Harry._

Oh yes. She wanted Draco Malfoy. Most definitely.

The thought got her to stop walking.

There was only one problem. And it couldn't be any bigger.

The entire world wasn't about to let them be together. Not that easily.

_Why, oh why did Ginny have to catch us?_

She chewed on her bottom lip, deep in thought. Of course she feared discovery of their secret love affair. 

_Wait. Love?_

She did tell Draco she loved him. And Draco told her he felt the same way. 

_But what's love, Hermione?_

A just question, she had been asking herself that since the moment she felt it slip past her lips. 

Maybe this is just the hormones talking. Or just like I have always presumed, the desire for the Forbidden Fruit.

She shook her head to get rid of the thought. She was sure of it. She loved Draco. It all happened so quickly, but she knew herself quite well. And there was no mistaking it.

But does Draco really feel the same way?

Hogwarts' resident playboy falling in love? It sounds preposterous. It's gotta be the hormones.

Hermione found that deep in her heart, she was hoping that Draco truly loved her, and that the whirlwind romance they shared will last. 

She was already missing his burning touch and hot kisses, she didn't want to let go of them altogether.

She didn't want to let go of him.

Especially when his kisses bring to mind the countless things he can do to her. She knew that his mere touch can ignite pleasure deep within her, make her scream.

She blushed. 

_I may be a virgin, but I can undeniably feel desire. And lust._

When they kissed, she was overcome with so much longing that she thought she would die. If his mouth on hers could elicit such pleasure, she could only imagine her senses being inflamed if his mouth was on her shoulders, her thighs, her stomach and. . .

She blushed a deeper shade of red.

"HERMIONE!"

She jumped, startled at the sound of the voice, and slightly embarrassed at her scandalous thoughts. She saw Ron coming towards her, concern deeply etched in his face.

"You're sopping. And you're face is burning up. You alright? Are you sick?"

He wrapped his robes around Hermione and felt her forehead with the back of his hand.

Hermione gave him a weak smile. "I'm fine Ron. Come on. Let's go to the common room."

He gave her a disbelieving look but agreed to her request. Upon entering the Gryffindor common room, they saw Harry and Ginny, engrossed in conversation. 

_Oh shit._

"Hi Hermione. What happened to you?"

It was Ginny. She was smiling, as though she just won something. Or someone.

Harry looked as though he was betrayed. 

Hermione felt sick to her stomach. 

Harry crossed his arms across his chest before asking her. 

"Why did Malfoy want to talk to you during breakfast?"

Ron snorted. "Maybe what you mean to ask is 'Why did that git Malfoy drag you out of the Great Hall during breakfast?'"

_I'm dead._

Hermione cleared her throat, stalling for time.

"I, uh. . ."

All three looked at her expectantly.

"I can't tell you," she said.

_Wrong answer._

Harry was visibly pissed at this. 

"Why the hell not?"

Ginny's one eyebrow was raised, and had a look on her face that simply screamed "I dare you to lie."

She searched her brain desperately for an explanation. Right then, an idea entered her head. You could have seen a light bulb flashing above her head.

_Stupid me. I should've come up with this sooner._

"Prefect business," She paused for effect. "Sorry but it's classified. You know how it is. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get out of these wet clothes."

She looked at Ginny. The younger girl looked like she was about to burst. Hermione didn't show it but she felt a little triumphant. She had always considered Ginny to be a friend, but due to recent developments, the redhead proved more to be an adversary than a pal. 

Ron was munching happily on peanuts, oblivious to the tension abundant in the air. Harry, on the other hand, had a look she couldn't discern. Almost as though he could tell she was lying to their faces.

_Ginny didn't tell him, did she?_

The tension in the common room was thickening, and Hermione felt she couldn't take it anymore. She left and went to her own room. 

She didn't even feel it coming, but as soon as she closed the door, she felt the sadness cloak her for the second time that day. 

_Is Draco worth all of this?_

She valued her friends more than she did her life, and she wasn't sure she could give up Harry or Ron. Not even Ginny.

She felt tears threatening to fall again. Ginny was the closest thing she had to a sister, and now, she was a few steps short of becoming her enemy.

A sob tore past her throat. She buried her face in her pillow and cried. 

Will Draco be there for me if they all leave? The mere idea of us together is treachery! Ron will feel betrayed. And Harry really will get hurt. But. . .

Hermione felt a million thoughts invading her head, a million questions demanding answers she could not provide.

She stood up and walked towards her mirror. Staring at her reflection, she saw an entirely different girl from the one she saw that morning. That girl looked happy.

_And this girl only looks alone._


	9. Catching Fire

Disclaimer: I own a Burberry bag, a white studded belt, a leopard-print pillow, a pair of Jimmy Choo shoes, a fishbowl. Pardon, what? Do I own Harry Potter, you ask. No.

Burn 

**Chapter 8: Catching Fire**

/ /  indicate Draco's thoughts.

Draco trudged slowly to the Potions classroom. He hardly got any sleep last night. An owl came from his father, and the message brought him crashing back to earth.

[Draco,

I certainly hope you are not doing anything I wouldn't approve of.]

_/To hell with you, Father./_

Granger certainly kept him from closing his eyes. 

He didn't feel like himself. If anybody comes up to him and asks him how he was, he knew that he only had one answer.

_/Confused./_

In reality, he wasn't sure what came over him yesterday. It could very well have been the unidentifiable mush they served at breakfast. Or maybe there was something in the rain that made him act as foolish as he did.

He was nothing like his usual self yesterday, and he regretted it.

Sort of. 

He regretted that pathetic display he made at the Great Hall, showing his impatience and jealousy in front of the entire school.

He regretted nearly losing control of himself.

He regretted actually admitting to Miss Prissy that he loved her. 

And that he regretted the most. 

He regretted being mushy. And to think Granger was present during that pathetically sentimental moment. 

_/Although one can't really control what he feels, can he?/_

As soon as he was able to truly think things through, he was completely mortified. He wanted to strangle himself, if such a thing was possible. And strangle Granger, too, while he was at it.

But then he remembered Granger's neck. And how sweet and soft it was.

Admittedly, he regretted a great plenty things he did, and thought, the day before.

But by God, he didn't regret kissing her.

And kissing her.

And kissing her, and kissing her, and kissing her.

Oh and dear heavens, that neck.

But whatever high he was in yesterday morning, it all but disappeared along with the sunlight. The warm and fuzzy feelings hightailed out of him after dark.

He felt awful.

He was pissed at the Weaselette for being a first class bitch. He was pissed at Pothead and Weasel for, well, living. He was pissed at his father for dampening his bloody good fun. He was pissed at Granger for being so distractingly sexy.

And he was pissed at himself for falling for her.

A little. 

Of course he still was, after all, Draco Malfoy. The sexiest, best-looking, richest, if a tad bit too narcissistic, guy in Hogwarts. Why should he settle for that disgusting little Mudblood?

_/Why? Hmm. . .let me see. How about that neck?/_

When Draco was with a woman, while some guys tend to neglect the part, he always paid attention to the neck. And he had gotten his share of luscious necks. But speaking from experience, Hermione Granger had the most delicious one. Worthy of craving, of desire. Even his.

He mentally kicked himself for thinking such thoughts.

_/Not now./_

He entered the classroom and sat down. Pansy was about to sit next to him when he bared his teeth and snarled at her. The pug-faced girl rolled her eyes heavenward and sat at the seat behind him. She leaned closer and purred in his ear. 

"Wanna ditch this hellhole? There's a broom closet next door."

Draco turned his head slightly to look sardonically at the girl. "I know of the broom closet next door. I've done a good many bitches like you in it. No thanks. I'm not in the mood for sluts today. Maybe tomorrow." 

Pansy glared at him fiercely, but he merely tapped his fingers on the table. 

"What the hell is the matter? Are you turning impotent?" Pansy asked hotly.

He heard Harry and Ron sniggering loudly. Apparently they heard the Slytherin girl talking because they were now clutching their stomachs, falling over with laughter.

Behind them stood Hermione.

And she looked hot.

_/When is she ever not?/_

Before he had a chance to continue with that train of thought, Snape entered the class and announced something about a random potion and being paired with someone outside your house. 

He couldn't even pay attention to the head of his own house, for Granger's profile proved to be more interesting than the uses of kelpie hair. Her cheeks were flushed, mouth slightly open.

She untied her robe and fanned herself. 

"It's so hot. Why is it hot?" This she asked to no one in particular. She just resumed ridiculously fanning herself. 

Snape must have noticed him looking, for he chose that exact moment to call out his name.

"Malfoy."

He lifted his gaze reluctantly from Hermione to meet the professor's eyes. "Yes, sir."

Snape smirked a smirk that could very well have been copied from him.

"You pair up with Granger."

Draco didn't know what he wanted to do more: hug the creepy teacher or smack him. 

He did neither. Instead, he looked over at Granger and sneered.

"As if I have a choice."

Hermione groaned and shared a glance with Pothead and Weasel.

_/She's a better actress than I thought./_

She stood up and plunked down at the seat beside him. She crossed her arms and curved her lips into a pout.

If anything, her actions only made her more appealing.

She started fanning herself again, and before Draco could say anything, she loosened her tie and unbuttoned the top three buttons of her blouse.

_/No way./_

Her blouse parted to give him a view of her smooth neck. 

She stretched, as though her back hurt from all the sitting.

Draco's jaw nearly dropped. He was treated to a tantalizing glimpse of her cleavage. The curve of her soft creamy breasts only served to entice him.

He could feel the arousal coming.

She _really_ was feeling hot. Sweat glistened on her chest. 

He pictured himself licking the sweat away, kissing his way around her breasts, sucking at her until she could do nothing but moan his name over and over.

The thought got him harder.

He groaned out loud.

That got her attention.

She regarded him for a moment, then smiled. She pretended to reach for something behind him. In the process, her mouth met his ear. She moaned softly, and nibbled at his earlobe.

He looked around. Luckily for them, everyone was occupied in his own work.

_/Good. Nobody saw./_

This has always been one of his fetishes. Seduction in the classroom, in the presence of so many people going about their boring lessons, always seemed so exciting.

Of course, doing it with your worst enemy makes it a million times sexier.

He placed his hand on her waist and let it run lightly along her hip. He slid his fingertips along her thigh, slowly. 

_/Damn these robes. Damn this bloody class./_

He parted her robes near her knees, and slid his hand inside. He skimmed his fingertips on her inner thigh, making lazy circles along it. She moaned from the back of her throat again, no longer faking it this time.

Draco looked around once more. All were oblivious to their scandalous activities. He smirked at her. 

He took his hand away and she whimpered faintly. 

"Shh. . ." he whispered.

He looked at the potion recipe and pretended to study it intently. He licked his finger and ran it along her thigh once more. Hermione drew in her breath sharply and bit her lip. The higher his damp finger went, the harder she bit her lip.

"Pretend you're doing something," he ordered in a low voice.

"Alright." Her voice was husky, the desire she felt apparent.

She took random bottles, flipped pages, stirred the cauldron. Anything to make it seem as if she was intently doing something. All the while, Draco still feigned interest in the potion recipe. He licked his lips, his finger not ceasing on its upward journey.

It reached its destination, and he felt her knickers.

Hermione jumped a little. Draco smirked.

Her knickers were soaking wet.

_/Obviously I'm not the only one who's aroused./_

He traced a line along her opening. He slipped his fingers past her knickers and flicked gently against her swollen nub. 

Hermione was gritting her teeth now. Stirring the cauldron, she closed her eyes momentarily and ground her teeth. A look of pained ecstasy briefly crossed her features.

He teased her slowly, brushing his fingers tortuously along her inner thighs. He looked at the girl's face. Her mouth was open, her breathing quick, yet silent. 

He was hard beyond belief. Throwing her onto the floor and driving himself deep within her molten wetness seemed like a good idea. He could only imagine the disbelief in all their faces as she clutched at his shoulders, moaning for him to go harder.

Slowly, he moved his fingers in circular motions within her moist folds. He thrust a single finger deep into her, moving it with agonizing slowness. He pressed harder into her, slipping in and out with a beguiling rhythm. He slid a second digit within her. Her wetness made it all so positively easy.

Hermione stirred the contents of the cauldron so frantically, a look on rapture on her face. At the back of his mind, Draco wondered why no one has noticed them yet.

Well, for one thing, to anyone who looked, they just looked like they truly were concentrating on their work. From the view of anyone in the room, Draco's hand was by his side. Of course their table hid everything.

_/This must be my lucky day./_

A bead of sweat was enticingly on the verge of falling down Hermione's forehead. Before he could stop himself, he leaned closer to her and licked the drop from her brow, brushing her sensitive nub with his finger while doing so.

She groaned in pleasure.

Loudly.

Everyone turned to look at them.

He snatched his hand away from between her legs.

Her face blushed a deep crimson. "Now look what you've done Draco! You ruined the potion!"

He couldn't identify if the blush came from embarrassment, or his touch.

_/Perhaps both?/_

Everyone merely shrugged. Even Potty and Weasel. They all went back to minding their business.

Focusing his blazing gaze upon her, he brought his fingers up to his nose and inhaled her scent. 

Hermione licked her lips.

"Thanks for the idea," he drawled.

He took his fingers into his mouth, and sucked leisurely. Sliding his middle finger in and out of his mouth, he mimicked his actions of earlier. He winked at her before whispering.

"Let's get out of here."

Draco half-expected her to shake her head and decline, though the lust was evident in her eyes, in her body, and on his fingers. 

_/She'll stop this. She's reasonable enough./_

To his pleasant surprise, though, she nodded and licked her lips again. She pressed her body closer to him and rubbed the growing bulge in his pants using her knuckles.

A sly smile spread across her face. 

"There's a broom closet next door."


	10. Ablaze

PLEASE READ THIS NOTE! 

Author's Note: This is probably a little late, but. . . what the hey! Wishing you all a seductive and horny holiday season, licked by love and penetrated by heavenly graces. May all your misfortunes be ejaculated before the season's climax! Happy New Year! *wink* 

Now that _that_ is out of the way. . .the real author's note! ^_^ Sorry for not updating for, well, a few days. I meant to! Honest! Unfortunately, due to unavoidable circumstances, I wasn't able to write this chapter as soon as I wanted to. 

The rating is R, my dear beloved readers. R. The rating exists for a reason. If you don't like out and out smut, semi-smut, or smut altogether, please spare me the irritation, don't read and flame. Just email me your request and I'll write a special non-smut version for you. How's that? (Hey I'm being nice, here. ^_^) If you are stubborn and insist on reading past my extremely long yet necessary author's note, you might find, ahem, situations that are too. . .graphic. . .for your liking. So with that in mind, I tell you to please read with caution. 

I'm not going to stop people under seventeen from reading this, since I'm underage as well. But if you think you're not ready for this, please don't read.  

I really hope you like this chapter. The first few chapters were easier to write. I was focusing more on artistic merit back then (I sincerely do hope that my efforts were not in vain). But this chapter. . .well. . .I had to keep it sexy as hell, but artistically done. It had to be steamy, but at the same time, you wouldn't get the urge to cringe and start flaming me for perversion. Romantic fanfics with lewd lemon scenes just destroy the entire reading experience, and I'm hoping that this scene won't ruin your own experience. *sigh* I have no idea if I did this right but I sure hope I did. Don't forget your reviews! ^_^

Oh, before I forget! Thanks to Crystalline Lily, Ellen, DrAcOlUvA99, SaraC, Rebecca, Draco's Gurl, Sex & Diamonds, and everyone else in reviewerland for the feedback. Thank you so very much. ^_^

To Sex & Diamonds: This chapter is for you, since you like naughty D/Hr fics. ^_^ Hope this hits the spot. 

To slytherin's 1 girl: I love Tom Felton, too!!! *faints*

To the Pinoys out there: Wala lang, naghahanap lang ng kababayan. ^_^ 

*ducks rotten tomatoes and empty water bottles from the crowd*

Yeah yeah I'm going! I'm going!

With that out of the way, on with the fic! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Hi! I don't own Harry Potter. Do you? Didn't think so. Move along.

****

**Burn******

**Chapter 9: Ablaze**

"There's a broom closet next door."

A captivating smirk crept to Draco's lips as he glanced at Snape.

"Oh but I'd rather have you on Snape's desk than in that broom closet."

Gorgeous, sexy and seductive as hell. What girl could possibly resist this young god's advances, Hermione did not know. 

Recently though, she not only discovered the heart behind the cold mask he wore, but also recognized the massive sex appeal that she had long tried to ignore.

The blond pureblood gestured towards the eerie professor's mahogany desk, licking his lips all the while.

She was seriously considering the pros and cons of shagging the luscious Slytherin prefect on Snape's desk, but then Harry approached them and broke into her thoughts.

"Talk to you later after class?" Harry asked her in earnest.

Hermione gave the green-eyed boy a tight-lipped smile. "Sure Harry."

He returned her smile and turned to leave. But not before giving Draco a look of complete disdain.

Draco fixed his steely gaze on the retreating back of the Boy Who Lived, an eyebrow perfectly arched. "And what was that all about?"

Chocolate eyes rolled heavenward. "We're friends. We talk. No discussion."

He growled in anger and grasped her elbow tightly. Pulling her close, he whispered roughly in her ear.

"You're mine. No pathetic Scarface is going to put the moves on my woman."

Hermione pried her away from his grasp and took a few steps back. "He's doing no such thing. You're being unreasonable. Unreasonable and annoying."

Eyes flashing in fury, he went to talk to Snape for a couple of moments, then returned to seize her arm again and pull her to his side. Draco hauled her resisting body out of the classroom and released her just as she was taking great pains to have him relinquish his hold of her. 

Hermione fell forcefully against the wall and cried out loud in pain. She glared at Draco's pale figure in fury. 

"Are you insane?! They were all looking at us!"

He was pacing impatiently in front of her. "Don't worry. I explained it all to Snape. We're prefects. We have things to do."

"You do know how implausible that explanation is, don't you?"

Grabbing a handful of her chestnut locks, he pulled her face close to his. He bared his teeth and snarled at her.

"What the hell would you have me say? You're driving me mad, Granger."

She pushed him away and slapped him hard. Hermione turned on her heel and walked away. 

She wasn't able to get far.

Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her into the broom closet. He locked the door behind him and pushed Hermione against it.

"Fuck you, Malfoy."

He smirked a little at that. "Is that a request?"

Enraged, she tried to claw at his face. She was able to succeed in scratching his cheeks a little, but he soon caught her wrists and trapped her arms above her head. 

He brought his mouth against the side of her head and roared. "Nobody wounds Draco Malfoy. You've done too much damage, Mudblood."

Nudging his face away from hers, she roared just as angrily as he did.

"Never call me that again. What the hell is your problem?!"

He lowered his mouth to her neck and grazed his teeth upon her skin. 

"Potter. He wants you."

Hermione kicked his shin brutally and escaped from his clutches. 

"You're acting like a jealous husband."

Draco grabbed her shoulders forcefully and shoved her against the door once again. His face descended closer to hers, crushing her lips in a rough kiss. 

It was frightening and intense. The way he bit violently on her lower lip scared and turned her on at the same time. He plunged his tongue inside her mouth to delve deep inside. He explored every wet crevice, tasted her and heightened all her senses until she moaned in primal craving at the back of her throat. 

His voice tight with passion, eyes glinting with want, he spoke.

"Close enough. How about jealous lover?"

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as he tipped her head back to trace a line from below her ear to her collarbone. Draco tugged at her red and gold necktie to pull it off. She took it from him and threw it around his neck, still grasping each end. She pulled him closer to her and grazed her lips across his.

"And what does my jealous lover want?"

Trailing his fingertips along her shoulders, he replied.

"To continue what we started in the Potions classroom."

Hermione pushed his hands away and stunned Draco into speechlessness when she unbuttoned the rest of her blouse's fastenings. 

His fiery eyes were fixed on her creamy flesh as he drew his hands inside her blouse to push it away from her shoulders, along with her robes. He flicked his tongue delicately along her collarbone, and skated a burning path to her shoulder. His fingers trailed along her arms and intertwined with hers, which were resting on the door behind her. Nibbling lightly on one shoulder, he released her hands and reached behind her to unclasp her bra. He ran his fingertips down her back and leaned in to lick her earlobe. 

"Breathe, Hermione."

She let go of a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Draco's ministrations were driving her mad. Every sensation was heightened, everything he did ignited her senses.

His hand glided to her chest to trace the soft curve of her breast lightly with his fingers. He teasingly avoided the darkly pink tip until she mewled in impatience. 

Laughing softly, he took his hand away and crossed his arms across his chest to gaze at her. His eyes roamed heatedly at her exposed flesh. Seeing her flushed face, disheveled hair and naked breasts, he was positive he got even harder than he already was. 

"Come here," Hermione commanded. She grasped the ends of her necktie, which was still around his neck, and pulled him closer to her body. "Touch me."

He willingly obliged and cupped her breast, flicking the engorged flesh of her nipple with his thumb. She moaned deeply in pleasure, clutching at his shoulders to keep herself from falling. He removed his hand once more from her chest and placed both hands along her buttocks to keep her upright. 

Draco ran his warm, wet tongue over her lips and forged a path downwards until it reached her chest. He dropped butterfly kisses on each breast, tongue swirling around each tip. Every move he made elicited appreciative moans from the girl.

He glanced at her. Her head, tipped back. Eyes shut closed. Hands tangled in his soft blond hair. Mouth open in a silent cry. 

A goddess in heaven.

He took one aching nipple into his mouth, covering it in damp heat. He was turned on completely by the softness of her flesh, the sweetness of her skin, the sharp lust that resounded clearly from Hermione's moans and groans of pleasure.

She pulled his head away ran her tongue along his lips.

"Wait."

She untied his robes and threw them on the floor in impatience. She yanked in frustration at his tie, but it wouldn't budge open. 

Draco nudged her fingers away and smirked as he removed his tie calmly. 

Hermione, on the other hand, wasn't so calm.

She unbuttoned the top fastening, but then halted at the second one. A sly expression crossed her face as she tore Draco's oxford open. Buttons were ripped from their places, flying across the broom closet.

If Draco was surprised by her forward actions, he didn't show it. He just smirked appreciatively and licked his lips. "Kinky."

Hermione snickered softly. "You should see the Muggle movies."

She pushed his oxford from his shoulders and proceeded to lick at his lean, muscled chest. She threw her arms across his neck and kissed him. Her mouth left his abruptly to trace her tongue from his neck, to his chest, to his abdomen. She looked up cunningly at him through her lashes and winked. She was fumbling with his belt when she felt herself being pulled up by Draco.

"Oh no you don't. I go first."

Draco's hands snaked to her hip. He unfastened her skirt with dexterity that revealed his familiarity with Hogwarts' girls' skirts. Smirking as the skirt fell unceremoniously around her feet, he cocked his head to his side to get a better look at Hermione's nearly naked body.

White cotton knickers.

He ripped them from her body and she gasped in surprise. "Draco! My knickers!"

"You don't need them now, do you?"

He took a step back and gazed at her gorgeous form. The creaminess of her skin, the curve of her breasts, the fullness of her hips, the dark chestnut curls at the apex of her thighs.

Mudblood or not, Hermione Granger was irresistible.

He slipped his finger within her molten core again, just as he did in the Potions classroom. He pressed his forehead against hers as he plunged two, then three fingers within her. Her small pants mingled with his breath as their mouths were brought close together. 

Draco withdrew his hand away. Hermione mewled in protest.

"Hush," he whispered. He knelt in front of her and placed his hands on her inner thighs to nudge them apart.

He looked around the room and found a metal pail. He grabbed its handle and turned it upside down to form a makeshift chair. 

"Our lucky day, Granger. Sit," he ordered.

Hermione did as she was told and parted her thighs. Draco brought his mouth closer to her core. Blowing lightly, he tickled her inner thighs with his fingertips. She grunted lightly at this.

He looked up and met her eyes. 

Lust and desire, passion and craving filled her eyes.

How can one resist such an open invitation?

He dipped his mouth between her legs and tasted her sweetness. His tongue stroked inside her, licking at her folds rhythmically in maddening motions. He lapped at her juices, sucked at her flesh, his teeth grazing her.

Hermione was damn near on the brink of losing her mind.

She was so close to it now. Draco flicked at her sensitive nub with his tongue before he plunged it deep within her, sliding in and out. She tried to encourage him but all that came out were sharp, gasping cries. He sucked at her fully for one long moment until he felt her shudder deeply. White-hot pleasure surged through her body and she tumbled off the edge of release.

Panting, she opened her eyes and saw Draco licking his lips. She leaned in and kissed him, tasting herself on his mouth. 

"I can't wait anymore," he growled softly.

She fumbled with his belt once again until they heard the loud voices right outside the broom closet door. 

Draco groaned in annoyance and buried his head in his hands.

Hermione sighed in frustration. She kissed the top of his head and spoke softly.

"We'll be late for class."

She met his passion-clouded eyes before she continued, "This is far from over."

His brow knitted in exasperation, he picked up his clothes. "It better not be."

Draco took Hermione's blouse and robes from the floor and gave them to her. He kissed her softly on the lips before they started getting dressed.

He smirked wistfully at the missing buttons of his oxford.

Once they were dressed, they waited until the hubbub outside died down. They opened the broom closet door and got out quietly.

To their surprise, they were caught once again by an innocent passerby.

Only this passerby wasn't so innocent.

It was Ginny Weasley.

Again.


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hi guys! I just couldn't help myself. . .I **LOVE** YOUR REVIEWS!!!

To **abby**, who wrote: "this chapter is great, but WHY START THE SCENE IF YOU DON'T FINISH IT?!"

*cackles evilly* Suspense, dear. And if I finish it too soon, Drakie-poo might lose interest. Or not. Wait and see. ^_~

To **Snow-Queen**, who wrote: "0.o Wow. This is so like the first graphic story I've EVER enjoyed! Your scenes were written so well, they didn't gross me out like most fics do. GOOD JOB! Damn that Ginny! Why is she always there? Why? Please update soon! I was told about this great story from a fellow leather and libraries shipper. I love this! Its so going on my favourites!"

Oh my gosh. . .thank you so much for that lovely review. Y'know, that's exactly the reaction I was hoping for when I was writing the chapter. ^_^ 

And to everyone else who read, enjoyed and reviewed my fic. . .thank you soooo much! 

*blushes* Can't help it. . .I feel like Gwyneth Paltrow when she won the Oscar. ^_~

Thanks again! 

And I'm almost done with the next chapter. It's in Ginny's POV. To the Ginny fans out there, please don't start flaming me. She'll redeem herself eventually. I know that she's totally OOC in my fic, but trust me, she'll have her moments. ^_^


End file.
